Fight To The Finish
by 50shadesofsempiternal
Summary: You can hate someone with ease... But it's hard to hate when you are falling in love. Especially as you are forced to watch those you care for be torn apart as the race is on to survive the apocalypse.


Kyla: Feisty and strong-willed 21 year old. Doesn't often show emotion but when she does it's overpowering and in some ways alarming. Falls for Daryl after him and her get left at the warehouse.

Maya: adventurous 13 year old. Can be loud and can be a very strong leader at times. Broken-hearted when her grandfather, Dale is shot by Daryl.

{Carl is already 14 in this, not 10}

{Chapter in Kyla's P.O.V}

I stood still, deep in conversation with Glenn as we waited the arrival of the new supplies. We laughed slightly as we chatted, for once smiles upon our faces as we recalled old memories.

Suddenly a piercing scream of terror broke us apart as we looked at the others with panic.

Dale was the first to sprint into the cluster of trees as he yelled out into what seemed to be nothing, just wind rattling through the trees. It wasn't until a low, eerie breathing was heard that we realized what was out there.

"Walkers?" Andrea asked with fear in her eyes as she turned to Rick with a knowing glance. Rick looked behind him and signalled for Carl and Sophie to get back, them being too dainty to watch out for.

"Doesn't sound like there's many of 'em…" Lori stated as we walked steadily towards the breathing, Dale screaming out as he saw his granddaughter surrounded by a clump of walkers. Her arms waved in panic as she attacked a lurker with a metal baseball bat, smashing in his skull but not quite killing the creature.

Within one swift movement, Rick fired a shot into the walker's head, leaving him dead once and for all. Dale charged to Maya and engulfed her into a warm hug, kissing her forehead as he carefully led her back to camp, the rest of us followed, some still in shock.

I stayed behind in the woods, waiting until everyone was out of sight before walking back to the scene of the vicious attack, bending down to study the corpse of the deceased deer that lay on the ground. I took a shaky breath as I ran my fingers around the bloody edge the walker had torn apart, questioning myself as to where it came from.

"Oh fuck! It got my deer?!" I heard a low voice speak with a heavy breath, no face emerging from the trees. I rolled my eyes a little, recognizing the familiar harshness of words.

"Oh come on Dixon I know you're not a walker… They don't talk, bastard." I retaliated as I stood up and saw the dark haired man emerge from between the bushes, him sighed as he saw the carcass of the dead animal lay discarded on the floor. I chuckled as I saw him grimace and prod the corpse with his bow "It's dead Daryl… Leave it…" I said with a small sigh of disapproval

"Ah come on Richards… Lighten up a bit" he joked as he pinched my cheek between his fingers before walking through to the others.

I waited behind once more and angrily pointing my gun at his head but purposely leaving the safety off so it only fired a warning, making him jump in shock as Rick and Shane ran back through in panic.

"What the fuck Kyla?!" Daryl snapped at me "What if you had knocked the safety by accident?! What then you little bitch!"

I shrugged a little and shrugged "Then we'd have one less annoying shit to worry about." I retaliated with a roll of my eyes. Pushing past them stormed back into camp and walked to the lake with a sigh. I had found the lake not too long ago Carl and I decided to keep it as our 'secret' place.

Since this whole truck wreck had started, Carl was like a little brother to me. He spent most of his time in the woods with me whilst we played games that were for elementary kids but it was fun and reminded us of before.

I took off my shirt, leaving myself in my shorts and underwear, diving into the cool water with a small sigh. Rising to the surface, I swam around a bit before climbing back and sitting on the edge, kicking my legs around in the water as I thought about how I first found out about the apocalypse.

I sniffled at the remembrance of losing my parents in the car crash, when it should have been me who died. Two days later the familiar face of my father showed up at my doorstep, this time his skin was bloody and he couldn't talk. That was how I met Dale. He shot a bullet into the creatures head and killed it… He knew I was capable of helping them and he and his granddaughter Ellie took me in.

And that's how I ended up here…

"Kyla?" I heard a small voice as I turned behind me and saw Carl walking over. He sat down next to me with a small smile.

"Hey munchkin" I replied, holding back tears

"Don't cry, Dorothy" he said with a small chuckle as I rolled my eyes playfully, When I first met him and Lori, Carl mentioned how my long brown hair and hazel eyes reminded him of Dorothy, me then saying how he was as small as a munchkin. I guess the nicknames and this kid were the only things keeping me going right now. "I heard you tried to kill Daryl?" He smiled, me and Carl shared a secret hatred for the guy and his brother, them both being snobs.

I nodded with a small smile "Left the safety on though" I said with a timid smile "Should 'a taken it off to be honest…" Carl giggled softly and stood up, cannonballing into the lake as I slid back in "Just be careful Carl, you never know what's out here!"

The boy nodded in understanding and swum around a bit as I strained my neck to hear what was being said in camp, hearing the others mention about getting Merle back made me sigh in anger.

"Is everything okay?" Carl asked as I perched back on the side of the lake. I nodded slowly an put on a fake smile, standing up and drying off my body with a towel. I handed it over to Carl as I slowly trudged back to camp, receiving a death glare from Dixon.


End file.
